fairy_tail_rising_destiny_ftrdfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds/Affiliations
Guilds are an important part of the FTRD community. They are meant to enhance a players experience by allowing them to participate in things such as guild wars and alliances. A player can only be a member of only one guild at a time, and must leave their current guild if they wish to join another. Guild Wars A Guild War is an event in which two enemy guilds decide to hold a small-scale war. It is usually given a certain date and time on which to begin, and is coordinated by the guild masters of the two opposing guilds. In a guild war, the players and guild masters of the two opposing guilds enter an FTRD server, and initiate in an all out fight against each other. The winning guilds gains fame, while the losing is usually left with embarassment or misfor Guild Alliances A Guild Alliance is exactly how it sounds: An alliance between two guilds. The alliance can be canon or non-canon, permanent or temporary. Usually in a Guild Alliances, members within the two allied guilds will develop friendships with one another, and will assist each other in events such as guild wars. Guild Masters Guild Masters exist to run and manage the many guilds within FTRD. They do things such as host Guild Wars, create Guild Alliances, chat with other Guild Masters, host and organize events, test guild members for ranks, recruit and accept new guild members, and much more. If you see a Guild Master in a server, feel free to say hello, as they tend to be very friendly! Creating a new guild To create a new guild, you must message bunzzeeboy via discord, and get his permission for you to make a new guild. However, this is not the only step, as he must then get the approval of the creator, Xoldrek. After that, you will be given a special set of instructions to follow in-order to make your guild fit in with the others within the game. You must also send the image that you plan to make your guild emblem to bunzz, who will then make it into a decal and send it to Xoldrek, so that Xoldrek may then insert the guild emblem into the game to appear above the heads of the Guild Master and all of the guilds members. Light Guild Masters: Fairy Tail GM: PortgasDKing Phantom Lord GM: (None Currently) Mermaid Heel GM: lenora242 Dullahan Head GM: bunzzeeboy Blue Pegasus GM: Goatoty Phoenix Claw GM: (None Currently) Crime Sorcière GM: prettygirlrock566 Red Lizard GM: Trish27 Quatro Cerberus GM: GavinCorvus Sabertooth GM: Applemon Lamia Scale GM: Lord0fKings Raven Tail GM: iiKurumiTokisaki Cait Shelter GM: ItsBoruto Dark Guild Masters: Blue Skull GM: xxlivexlifexx Undead Crescent GM: Ucinide Sakyubasu Eye GM: RainOfCreation Oración Seis GM: AetherXI Grimoire Heart GM: (None Currently) Dark Unicorn GM: Akihiro_Time Tartarus GM: PandaKingJake Death's Head GM: (None Currently) Midnight Shadow GM: iced_0ut Creating a new guild To create a new guild, you must message bunzzeeboy via discord, and get his permission for you to make a new guild. However, this is not the only step, as he must then get the approval of the creator, Xoldrek. After that, you will be given a special set of instructions to follow in-order to make your guild fit in with the others within the game. You must also send the image that you plan to make your guild emblem to bunzz, who will then make it into a decal and send it to Xoldrek, so that Xoldrek may then insert the guild emblem into the game to appear above the heads of the Guild Master and all of the guilds members. Light Guilds Light Guilds are guilds that are classified as legal within the Fairy Tail anime. If a player is a member of a light guild, that means that they can not attack other players randomly, no matter if they are in a dark guild, light guild, or even if they are guild-less. However, even though the members can not randomly kill players, they can in fact defend themselves and kill if necessary. Light guilds tend to have more members than dark guilds, and encourage order and respect within the community. Dark Guilds What would be the point of Light Guilds if there were no Dark Guilds? Dark guilds are guilds or organizations that are classified as illegal within the Fairy Tail anime. If a player is a member of a dark guild, that means that they are free to attack all players, except players within fellow dark guilds. Dark guilds tend to have less members than light guilds, and encourage freedom and enjoyment within the community. 10 Wizard Saints In the anime and manga the 10 Wizard Saints are the 10 strongest wizards of ishgar. In the game they're basically the same concept, 10 strong people but fall short to the Spriggan 12. Someone in game can't be a spriggan and a saint at the same time. Getting into the 10 Wizard saints will not boost anything in game, all it comes with is a spot, some recognition, a discord rank, as well as an emblem in game next to your guild emblem. To get into the 10 Wizard saints you must be tested by the top 3 Saints and they will decide whether you are good enough or not to be accepted in. If they do decide you are accepted in you will send a request to join the group and the one who tested you should promptly accept which will give you your spot in Enlist saints. In Saint spars only your first, second , third, and curse are allowed to be used. Customs/awakening magics are not permitted unless the first saint (1st is in charge of all the saint rules) says otherwise. To move up in saints you will have to battle the Saint in front of you, you can only spar them once a week for their spar so make it count! The Current 10 Wizard Saints 10th Seat: YinN03LANI 9th Seat: AetherXI 8th Seat: GavinCorvus 7th Seat: StaringTheNight 6th Seat: Goatoty 5th Seat: Akihiro_Time 4th Seat: chrisho374 3rd Seat: Shadetamos 2nd Seat: ByteWhite 1st Seat: iced_0ut The Spriggan 12 The Spriggan 12 is the strongest affiliation in game, this is usually where the best players tend to go. In order to join The Spriggan 12 you have to get tested by each of the spriggans and get there aproval. Once you're in you get your spot in Enlist Spriggan, after this you can select which Spriggan spot you want (unless this spot is taken.) Rankings in Spriggans isn't their rank in power (12th Spriggan Ajeel could be stronger than 5th Spriggan Jacob) and once you have a spot you keep it until you quit the game. You will also obtain a "Spriggan Custom" depending on the Spriggan you have. For example whoever holds the spot for brandish will get Command T. Spriggan 12: Drakotorion (Ajeel Ramal) Spriggan 11: Unoccupied (Wall Eehto) Spriggan 10: RainOfCreation (Neinhart) Spriggan 9: xxlivexlifexx (Brandish) Spriggan 8: El_Posho (Dimaria Yesta) Spriggan 7: StorageCabinet (Bloodman) Spriggan 6: DioBrandoTheWorld (God Serena) Spriggan 5: KasaiTheKitsune (Jacob Lessio) Spriggan 4: thunder3837 (Invel Yura) Spriggan 3: Larcade_Dragneel (Larcade Dragneel) Spriggan 2: Unoccupied (Irene Belserion) Spriggan 1: Applemon (August)Category:Spriggan 12 and 10 Wizard Saints Category:Guilds